uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 71/kjv
: }|1| 71:1 In thee, O LORD, do I put my trust: let me never be put to confusion. }} : }|2| 71:2 Deliver me in thy righteousness, and cause me to escape: incline thine ear unto me, and save me. }} : }|3| 71:3 Be thou my strong habitation, whereunto I may continually resort: thou hast given commandment to save me; for thou art my rock and my fortress. }} : }|4| 71:4 Deliver me, O my God, out of the hand of the wicked, out of the hand of the unrighteous and cruel man. }} : }|5| 71:5 For thou art my hope, O Lord GOD: thou art my trust from my youth. }} : }|6| 71:6 By thee have I been holden up from the womb: thou art he that took me out of my mother's bowels: my praise shall be continually of thee. }} : }|7| 71:7 I am as a wonder unto many; but thou art my strong refuge. }} : }|8| 71:8 Let my mouth be filled with thy praise and with thy honour all the day. }} : }|9| 71:9 Cast me not off in the time of old age; forsake me not when my strength faileth. }} : }|10| 71:10 For mine enemies speak against me; and they that lay wait for my soul take counsel together, }} : }|11| 71:11 Saying, God hath forsaken him: persecute and take him; for there is none to deliver him. }} : }|12| 71:12 O God, be not far from me: O my God, make haste for my help. }} : }|13| 71:13 Let them be confounded and consumed that are adversaries to my soul; let them be covered with reproach and dishonour that seek my hurt. }} : }|14| 71:14 But I will hope continually, and will yet praise thee more and more. }} : }|15| 71:15 My mouth shall shew forth thy righteousness and thy salvation all the day; for I know not the numbers thereof. }} : }|16| 71:16 I will go in the strength of the Lord GOD: I will make mention of thy righteousness, even of thine only. }} : }|17| 71:17 O God, thou hast taught me from my youth: and hitherto have I declared thy wondrous works. }} : }|18| 71:18 Now also when I am old and greyheaded, O God, forsake me not; until I have shewed thy strength unto this generation, and thy power to every one that is to come. }} : }|19| 71:19 Thy righteousness also, O God, is very high, who hast done great things: O God, who is like unto thee! }} : }|20| 71:20 Thou, which hast shewed me great and sore troubles, shalt quicken me again, and shalt bring me up again from the depths of the earth. }} : }|21| 71:21 Thou shalt increase my greatness, and comfort me on every side. }} : }|22| 71:22 I will also praise thee with the psaltery, even thy truth, O my God: unto thee will I sing with the harp, O thou Holy One of Israel. }} : }|23| 71:23 My lips shall greatly rejoice when I sing unto thee; and my soul, which thou hast redeemed. }} : }|24| 71:24 My tongue also shall talk of thy righteousness all the day long: for they are confounded, for they are brought unto shame, that seek my hurt. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *